Demigods and Mutants
by Cupcake-Wingz
Summary: Max and the flock are captured and returned to the school, Percy wakes up and can't remember anything. what happens when percy is taken by the school and meets the flock? will they ever escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Peace Out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**

Percy's POV:

_Where am I? _I wondered. I had just woken up in the middle of the woods and had no memories of who I was, where I was, and what my name was. So, obviously, I was lost. That was, until I happened to stumble across a giant archway. The only problem was, I couldn't read it. Once I stepped through, though, I got a sword to my throat.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice say from behind me. The strange part was, it was a kid's voice. _What is a kid doing with a sword? _I thought.

"Bobby, that is no way to treat one of us!" said a girl's voice.

"Well, if he is one of us then he would have known to be more careful and check where he is going, not stumble blindly through the archway" the kid who must have been Bobby said.

"Ya, well a regular person couldn't come through there and you know that so let him go. We can take him to see Lupa and she can decide his fate, because you know very well she is the one who chooses who stays and who dies."

"Who is Lupa?" I asked.

"Lupa is the one in charge or everyone here and is also the one who will decide your fate," said the girl.

I decided that it would be better to follow her instead of standing there because the other kid seemed hostile still. She led me through the trees and out into a… summer camp? Why is there a camp in the middle of the woods? The whole walk through the camp everyone would stop what they were doing and stared. Most of them had hostile glares, just like the kid Bobby at the gate. After walking for a while we came to a lone path winding through the woods and the girl started walking up it. For some strange reason I wouldn't follow her. When she stopped and asked me to hurry up I just shook my head and followed, still not completely sure what was freaking me out, that was until I met Lupa. At the end of the path there was a giant cave, and guessed what walked out of the cave. A GIANT wolf, and now I understood why I didn't want to walk up that path.

Max's POV:

We were captured by the school, again, and this time the made sure to take extra measures to keep us here. We were all chained down and they put us in electric collars. This is just great. The reason we were here again, Angle and Dylan. Those two trapped us in our sleep, surprising because I am a light sleeper, and brought us back here because we are needed for a "special" experiment. Today was one of the worst days so far. They decided to up the mazes since we were last here and if I hardly made it out, imagine everyone else. Gazzy looked like had been immersed in a pot of boiling water from the look of all his burns, Nudge was in a state of total shock and looked like she had been made an Eraser chew toy Iggy look like he had been run over by a law mower with a long gash on the side of his head, I was bleeding from several large gashes, and Fang, boy did I worry about him, he looked like he had been hit by a truck, rolled down a mountain, electrocuted, and put through a blender. Of course though, he wasn't talking about it. He never does.

"Hello everyone"

_Great_, I thought, _just the man we all wanted to see_. It was Jeb. And he brought also brought along our favorite people, Angel and Dylan.

"Well, since you all look _so_ well, you can do another test today I think," said Angel

"Don't worry, you will all be getting you shots today, we don't want you to be sick now do we?" said Dylan, "then the Erasers will lose their favorite playthings." Ya, he said Erasers, and they aren't the pink things you use in math to get rid of your answer. They are wolf/human hybrids who work for Itex and do all the dirty work.

"Well," I said, "I am so sorry, but it seems you have come at a bad time because some of us can't even walk at the moment and others seem to have lost a lot of blood, but you can always come back tomorrow." I said in a fake sweet voice, which really seemed to get on Dylan's nerves, and to think I almost liked him at one point!

"Sorry, but you can come the easy way or the hard way," said Jeb, "and you know what the hard way is." Angel smiled sweetly.

"I am sorry, but no, we other business to take care of. Like cleaning up all this blood, or even patching up our wounds, and even better yet, finding a way to escape this hell-hole."

"Sorry Max, but you are coming now whether you want to or not. Angel, if you would." Angel then smirked at us and we felt ourselves moving without our control and walking down the hall to yet another clean, white room. Now everyone was starting to get nervous, because they seemed to have a gruesome test set up for today.

"All righty then. Angel, please send them over to lay on the tables, we need to get this test started."

"What exactly are you going to do to us today?" I asked

"Oh, I guess I should introduce you to my good friend Razim (I know, an Alex Rider reference, but I couldn't help it) he has a test he is running, he is trying to make a measurement for pain and has decided you would be good test subjects because you heal fast. So, I will now leave you in his capeable hands." The Jeb went out the door, leaving us with the man they call Razim.

"As Jeb said, I am trying to find a measurement for pain, so I would be much abliged if you were to help me and not fight back, considering I am a master at my forte."

"How can you be a 'master' of pain? And why are you doing this anyway? Where do you come from? Who do you work for, the School? And…" a hand was slapped over Nudge's mouth.

"Well, aren't you curious, but I will answer your questions only because I am a gentleman. I am a master of pain because I have been studying it for years, even tested adults and on teen. I am doing this because this is my life's work. I come from England, but live in Egypt. I work for an organization called Scorpia. Now, is that all because eI would really like to start."

Then he came at her with a knife.

**Well, that is the first chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Peace Out :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, sorry it has taken me awhile to come out with this chapter. I jope you like it!**

**Peace out: P**

Percy's POV:

_Hello Percy. I will let you know right know that I am not going to treat you any differently than everyone else here, no matter who you are._ A voice said in my head, who I am guessing was Lupa.

"What do you mean about me being different?" I asked, "and how do you know who I am?"

_You will learn all that in due time, but right now you need to be tested to see whether you are pup or food_. She said.

_Pup or food? What does that mean. And what could this test be?_ I wondered. Then, Lupa jumped at me. So, was I all brave and stood my ground? Of course not, I screamed like a little baby and ran for my life.

I ran, and ran, and ran. All the way down the path and back into the camp. After running for what felt like ages I stopped to catch my breath. And guess who showed up in front of me, Lupa, completely fine and she looked like she had just gone for a stroll. So, when she pounced again I was surprised when my hand shot to my pocket, pulled out a pen, and uncapped it. The pen was a sword. Then, the even stranger bit, it turned out that I knew how to fight with this sword and was rather good. We lunged and twirled, doing some kind of weird death dance, but when she grabbed my arm everyone went silent. She couldn't bite through my arm! And for some strange reason this didn't surprise me. After the initial shock wore off everyone, Lupa backed up and made an announcement.

_It seems you have a new brother in our ranks today._ Then, turning away, walked back up the trail toward the cave.

"Well, that was interesting," said the girl, "And I believe I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Gwendolyn, daughter of "

"Hi," I said. _At least some people here are friendly_.

Max's POV:

"STOP!" I yelled, "you don't have to hurt her."

"I am very sorry Max, but that is what I am here to do, and if I don't hurt her then I have to use someone else for my research," said Razim.

"Why do you have to do this now, why can't you at least wait until we are somewhat healed and well-fed," I asked.

"Hmmmmm, that is a point to consider. All my research so far is for a person who lives a normal life, well-fed, fit, some-what smart and healthy… ok, I will test you in one week." Then some Erasers came in and took us back to our dog crates.

"You guys may be lucky today, but you won't be so lucky next week," one snarled. Then they locked the crates and left us alone. It took us awhile to figure it out, but we realized someone else was in the room with us.

"Who are you?" I asked a figure in a crate next to me. Then I realized she was crying.

"Why would you care," said a girls voice.

"I care because you are in the same situation as the rest of us are, and you sound upset."

"That is none of your business and will never have to go through what I have gone through. No matter how much you are like me," she growled ferociously. Wait, _growled_?

"Did you just growl?" I asked. She just kept sobbing.

_**Later that week…**_

"All right, I am getting tired of living with you and not knowing who you are, where you are from, and how you got here. You are never take out at the same time we are and it looks like you have ears. Angel can't read your mind, and you cry yourself to sleep each night. So I think I deserve an explanation," I said.

"My name is Kat, I don't know where I am from, and it is none of your business about how I got here. I have ears because I am 2% bird and 20% jaguar. I am never out at the same time you are because I am stronger then all of you combined. Angel can't read my mind because I am used to keeping it to myself,' she growled at me. Wow, she has one big temper.

"Well, fine then. Tell me why you are the only one here not wearing white."

"They are afraid of me and my last request was that I could wear black. What's it to you?"

"Everything here is whit, so I was curious. And what do you mean last request?'

"They are going to kill me next week."

**Well, there is chapter two… hope it was good.**

**Peace out :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola everyone! I am updating early thanks to DancingQueen411. You can thank her for threatening me with house and therefore making me update as fast as possible. To all you out there who are wondering who house it and why he (if it is a he) scares me so much, watch the Doctor Who marathon on Saturday. The episode is called The Doctor's Wife. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. I simply hate disclaimers because the title of the website gives it away. I mean the website is **_**Fanfiction**_**. Can it get more obvious?**

Percy's POV:

I had been there for a week. I was somewhat excepted then, and I had been "claimed" and evidently my godly parent it Neptune. Cool right? Wrong! Most people here treat me like junk because I haven't "risen through the ranks" as they say, but others treated me like their leader. I mean we are talking about me! I can't be a leader! But, everything changed in that week. You see, we were attacked. Evidently they have never been attacked within their own camp before, but for some reason it feels like this has happened before. Well, for me anyway. The battle was harsh, I got a nasty cut over my eye and I couldn't feel my arm. But, the scariest part was when they captured Lupa.

_They had captured Lupa, I couldn't believe it. How could this happen? They had come out of nowhere, they were like werewolves, but, they weren't that smart. They were really good fighters, though. _

"_Who here would like to take her place?" One of them snarled at us. "Oh, wait, you aren't heros, you are 'warriors'" It snorted._

"_Don't, I will be fine" She yelled in our heads. I stepped forward. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I thought._

"_I will" I couldn't believe my own ears. I had volunteered. What had come over me?_

"_Ohhh, do we have a volunteer?" I was mocking me, and I knew it. But, I threw my weapon down and walked over, holding out my hands. They then tied me up and shot something into my arm, in seconds I was out cold._

So, that is how I got here, wherever here is…

Max's POV:

She is going to _die_? Why? So, of course I asked "Why are you going to die?"

"Because I am no longer needed, I am a nuisance, and I am a threat."

"Why are you a threat?"

"Because, I am the improved version of you." What does she mean by that?

"Is you expiration date next week?"

"No, they are going to terminate me." Oh. "If you will please excuse me, I have many tests tomorrow an would like some rest." Then she laid down with her back to the rest of us. That night I couldn't sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had lots to do and little time to do it… I still have to update my other story and I am cowriting a story. I also had exams and a robotics completion… sorry and the next chapter will be longer! If you review this story and maybe my other one I will give a sneak peek of the next chapter… or a sneak peak of a story I am thinking of writing (I already have it pretty much written!) So, R&R?**

**Peace :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

Guess who is back :D

Sorry I have been gone so long, high school has been hectic.

I am planning on doing a rewrite for my stories and try to get back into the swing of things

The truth?

I'm way more active on deviantart and I find drawing more calming ^^"

Plus I am a better artist the writer v.v

So just keep an eye out for updates, they will come but they will be slow

Im trying to get back into writing, but you need to understand my school scedual

I don't take easy clases, I actually have 4 honors right now: Honors Algebra 2, Honors Geometry, Honors US Colonial History, and Honors Chem. Besides that robotics and quidditch take up a lot of my free time.

So Im thinking of changing my name. what do you guys think?

New name new start?

If I change my name it will be **Fictionticious **or **Cupcake-Wingz** so don't be alarmed if you see those XD

Fly on and be free

Wingz


End file.
